Let it go
by Kanelogui
Summary: -Lo siento Sasuke... déjalo ir- Se amaron en secreto y por un error se ha perdido la confianza.


**Hola n.n les traigo un song-fic, espero les guste, o al menos canten la canción que ya muchos deben de conocer:p**

**Ni Naruto ni la canción me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? ¿Cómo demostrar que te lo digo en serio?— Preguntó, desesperado por el comportamiento frío de la chica.

—No tienes que demostrarme nada— le respondió indiferente—. Conociéndote bien, nunca le demostrarías nada a nadie, nunca te ha importado lo que piensen de ti.

—¡Pero esto es diferente!— Esperaba que de alguna manera, ella aceptara su proposición.

—Aún así, ¿cómo creerte después de tu conversación con Naruto?— Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Nunca esperó a rechazar al chico del que tanto tiempo estuvo enamorada.

—Yo no quise decir eso Hinata, lo juro, es sólo que... no sé en que pensaba en ese momento...—. La oji-perla seguía sin creerle ni una pizca de lo que decía—. Sólo... sólo dame una oportunidad...

—De ninguna manera me atrevería a hacerlo, Sasuke, no después de tu pequeña charla con tu rubio amigo...— No dejaría que sus lágrimas escaparan. Comenzó a alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

—Pero...— dijo en un último intento para convencerla, pero no podría hacerlo, simplemente no podría.

—Lo lamento Sasuke... _déjalo ir_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

—_Hinata..._

_Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

—_Lo lamento..._

Era un día de invierno. Hinata caminaba hacia el colegio por unos libros que había olvidado para estudiar. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, ni una sola alma rondaba por ahí. Afortunadamente guardaba una copia de las llaves, ya que era la jefa del consejo estudiantil de su curso. Atravesó los, ahora, inmensos pasillos. Era algo extraño estar en la escuela completamente sola. Sólo escuchaba como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que estas golpearan las ventanas.

Al salir del edificio dio un largo suspiró. Comenzó a recordar sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante el semestre. Cómo conoció a gente nueva, algunas de sus aventuras con sus amigas, aquellas conversaciones con ese alguien especial... Ese alguien... Sasuke. El chico que le robaba mil y un suspiros, quien siempre aparecía en sus sueños, con quien, sin querer, tenía fantasías, y esperaba algún día se cumplieran.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta con candado, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las ramas en los árboles, sino que ahora se escuchaba algo así como golpes... Sí, definitivamente eran golpes, y provenían de dentro del edificio...

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried_

Regresó dentro para descubrir a qué se debía tanto ajetreo. Provenía del piso de arriba, así que la Hyuuga se dedicó a subir cuidadosamente las escaleras. ¿Si era un ladrón? ¿Qué demonios haría? Respiró hondo y recordó sus lecciones de defensa personal. Las voces le eran familiares, pero no podía reconocer a quiénes pertenecían. Asomó la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a ver más que la cabellera rubia de un chico.

Su corazón latió de prisa, pues ahora identificaba a los propietarios de tales ecos. Un inigualable par, desconocía cómo esos dos chicos se habían llegado a llevar tan bien. ¿Qué hacían aquí? Las clases ya habían terminado y no había razones para regresar, a menos que seas una persona estudiosa y hayas olvidado algún libro, pero ellos no eran de ese tipo, al menos no el rubio. La respuesta a su interrogante llegó casi de inmediato..

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, usuratonkachi— su voz temblaba, el azabache estaba totalmente nervioso. Hinata escuchó el ruido de unos fierros golpearse.

—Será la única forma en la que lo descubrirás, teme— dijo el rubio convencido de sí mismo. Se escucharon algunos forcejeos, y después el golpe contra el suelo de un objeto sólido y duro, al parecer metálico, probablemente un candado.

Al principio Hinata pensó que Sasuke o Naruto abrían uno de sus correspondientes casilleros, pero el nerviosismo de Sasuke y el candado que acababa de caer le indicaron que no era así. Estaba segura de que estaban abriendo el casillero de alguien más, pero ¿de quién?

—Ten— Naruto le ofrecía algo a Sasuke.

—No, no lo haré— la oji-perla escuchó unos pasos en su dirección y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo escaleras abajo para evitar que Sasuke la descubriera, pero la voz de Naruto los detuvo a ambos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo juntarás las agallas suficientes para declarártele a Hinata?— Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, luego, lentamente, regresó con el rubio.

La Hyuuga quedó completamente paralizada, ¿acaso... Naruto acababa de decir... que Sasuke... estaba enamorado de ella?

—No creo que haya sido tan ingenua como para escribir en uno de sus cuadernos que me ama, y menos que lo haya dejado aquí en la escuela— el razonamiento de Sasuke parecía lógico, pero Naruto no quiso escucharlo.

—Habladurías, seguramente lo escribió con algún tipo de código secreto— ese Naruto jamás se daría por vencido, como siempre.

Sasuke tenía razón, Hinata había mantenido los márgenes de cada uno de sus cuadernos tan limpios como el primer día que los compró. La oji-perla rió por lo bajo, los chicos seguían hojeando sus cuadernos sin encontrar nada. Estuvo a punto de partir, dejando a ese par de idiotas buscando algo que nunca encontrarían, pero de nuevo, la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

—Mira teme, ¿estos no son tú y Hinata? Cuando se fueron de día de campo, ¿recuerdas?

¡Cómo pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante como esa fotografía! Estaba segura de que la había guardado, en su mochila, entre las hojas de algún cuaderno... ¿Por qué tenía que guardarla precisamente en _ese_ cuaderno?

—Sí, pero... ¿y eso qué?— Preguntó el azabache sin entender, _menos mal_ pensó Hinata.

—¿Cómo que "¿y eso qué?"? Ella no cargaría con cualquier fotografía, ¡prefiere llevar una con un momento preciado contigo!— Sasuke se quedó en silencio, aún sin comprender.

—Sólo somos amigos, bueno, así me considera ella...

—¡No! Ella te ama Sasuke— Hinata se quedó pegada a la pared...— está enamorada de ti— habían descubierto su secreto...

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know_

—Lo lamento Sasuke... déjalo ir...— Se soltó del agarre del Uchiha y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Estúpido, estúpido, y mil veces estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber dicho eso? Todo era culpa del usuratonkachi... _No... es culpa mía..._ dijo otra parte de él, y por más que le doliera, tenía razón. Nunca debió haber hecho eso, en primer lugar, no sólo fue cuestión de revelarlo.

Estaba enamorado de Hinata, de eso no había duda, pero a veces sólo falta un descuido para cometer el peor de los errores. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el dobe nunca lo hubiera retado a salir con Hinata...

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

La chica de cabellos azules cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y así evitar soltar un sonido que advirtiera su presencia al par de chicos que se encontraba ahí.

—Mira, dobe, te prometo que cumpliré el reto, recuerda que aún tengo hasta mañana para decirle a Hinata—. La felicidad que antes ocupaba lugar en el cuerpo de la chica, después de escuchar esas palabras, se convirtió en decepción, tristeza, furia, frustración... vergüenza... ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de un idiota, haberse ilusionado, y al final descubrir que sólo quería jugar con sus sentimientos? Se sentía tonta, él era un tonto, Naruto era un tonto, todos eran unos...

—¿Escuchaste eso?— Preguntó el rubio, al parecer Hinata había dejado escapar un gemido.

No correría, no se ocultaría. Saldría al pasillo. Se enfrentaría directamente a la persona que se había convertido en el protagonista de sus sueños.

—No pueden estar aquí, niños— dijo la última palabra más como un insulto. No tenían la madurez suficiente como para ser llamados hombres, infantil hubiera sido la palabra indicada para describir su acción.

—Perdona, Hyuuga-San— Naruto se pasaba un brazo por la nuca, con una risilla nerviosa—, sólo vinimos porque el te... digo, Sasuke olvidó un par de libros...

—Si sólo venían por los libros, entonces debieron haberme avisado, pude haber llamado a la policía y se los pudieron haber llevado cuál rateros.

—Perdona, Hina-Chan, no volveremos a entrar sin tu permiso— se disculpó el azabache. Lo vio con indiferencia—. Esto... ¿podemos hablar un momento?— Preguntó nervioso.

—Supongo, vamos afuera— los tres salieron, Naruto fue el único que se fue a casa directamente— ¿qué quieres?— preguntó irritada. Sasuke tuvo que tomar el valor suficiente para confesarle a Hinata sus sentimientos.

—Yo... Hinata... yo... lo que te quiero decir es... es...— Hinata esperaba impaciente la tan esperada confesión, la tan falsa confesión. ¿Por qué hacer tanto teatro?

—Sé lo que vas a decirme— se decidió a hablar después de que Sasuke se quedara trabado con la misma frase.

—¿En-en serio?— su voz temblaba, pero no se podía definir si era a causa del frío o por sus nervios, quizá por ambos—, espera, ¿acaso nos escuchaste a el dobe y a mi?— Hinata asintió.

—Sí, escuché lo suficiente como para rechazar tu proposición, Uchiha-San— ¿Uchiha-San? ¿Qué pasó con la amable Hinata que siempre lo llamaba Sasuke-Kun, de una forma tan especial, sólo para él?

—Pe-pero...

—Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con alguien que sólo quiere herir mis sentimientos, no soy un juguete, ¿sabes? Y de ninguna forma pienso ser parte de un premio o castigo de uno de sus infantiles juegos, Sasuke-Kun—. Lo dijo con una voz tan firme, ella no era Hinata... no cabe duda que las mujeres más tranquilas y dulces, enojadas, pueden convertirse en unas verdaderas guerreras, puesto que saben respetarse, darse a respetar y defenderse.

—Hina-Chan... yo... de verdad que yo...— fue interrumpido.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme "Hina-Chan"! ¿Entiendes?— Su enfado iba en aumento—. No puedo creer que hayas ido tan bajo, nunca te hubiera creído capaz de hacerle esto a una chica, y menos a tu ex-mejor amiga— no lloraría, de ninguna manera lo haría. No caería ante los trucos enmarañados del que alguna vez creyó "el hombre perfecto".

—Por favor, sólo déjame explicarte...

—Es que no tienes nada que explicarme— ya lo había revelado todo, y había quedado más que claro—, te escuché hablando con Naruto, lo que haces ahora es sólo cumplir con tu estúpido reto, que es lo único que te importa...

—¡Pero sí me gustas!— gritó en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención—, te amo Hinata, y te lo digo de verdad— sus palabras eran sinceras, pero Hinata furiosa por el hecho de que para que pudiera confesárselo tuviera que hacer un reto con Naruto, no quiso aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber yo que es así realmente?

—Tú dime... dime... ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? ¿Cómo demostrar que te lo digo en serio?— Preguntó, desesperado por el comportamiento frío de la chica.

—No tienes que demostrarme nada— le respondió indiferente—. Conociéndote bien, nunca le demostrarías nada a nadie, nunca te ha importado lo que piensen de ti.

—¡Pero esto es diferente!— Esperaba que de alguna manera, ella aceptara su proposición.

—Aún así, ¿cómo creerte después de tu conversación con Naruto?— Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Nunca esperó a rechazar al chico del que tanto tiempo estuvo enamorada.

—Yo no quise decir eso Hinata, lo juro, es sólo que... no sé en que pensaba en ese momento...—. La oji-perla seguía sin creerle ni una pizca de lo que decía—. Sólo... sólo dame una oportunidad...

—De ninguna manera me atrevería a hacerlo, Sasuke, no después de tu pequeña charla con tu rubio amigo...— No dejaría que sus lágrimas escaparan. Comenzó a alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

—Pero...— dijo en un último intento para convencerla, pero no podría hacerlo, simplemente no podría.

—Lo lamento Sasuke... déjalo ir—. Se soltó del agarre del Uchiha y comenzó a alejarse de él.

_And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Hasta ese día, Hinata y Sasuke habían sido buenos amigos, pero ahora, eran completos desconocidos. Ella podía notar como él la observaba desde la distancia. Le había dolido bastante tener que rechazarlo, pero ni en sus sueños saldría con un patán como ese.

Al final del semestre, siempre se colocaba una lista con los nombres de los alumnos de mejores calificaciones. Por supuesto, el nombre de la Hyuga se encontraba en primer lugar. Al principio se alegró, pues casi siempre quedaba en el segundo lugar, justo después de... prefería no mencionar ese nombre, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Se dio una bofetada mental y salió del colegio camino a su casa. De alguna manera le preocupaba que el Uchiha no hubiera aparecido en las listas, pero no iba a meter sus narices donde no le llamaban.

Esas vacaciones fueron de las mejores de su vida. Salió con sus amigas, conoció a otras tantas personas, y entre ellas a un chico que poco a poco fue enamorándose de ella. Hinata no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Debía admitir que el chico era lindo, pero ahora ella era totalmente fría en lo que se refiere al amor. Se preocupaba por él, pues no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería salir con él si no iba a darle la atención suficiente que se debería dar a una pareja.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

Hinata iba de camino a su casa después de su cita con su pretendiente. Comenzó a nevar. La Hyuuga se cubrió la boca con la bufanda y siguió andando abrazándose. Después de dar algunos pasos sintió como si alguien le pusiera un abrigo encima.

—No quiero que te enfermes— esa voz. No quería llorar, sería una tonta si lo hiciera, pero Sasuke alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, ahora era un completo patán, pero aun así se enamoró de ese patán. Comenzó a llorar y Sasuke la abrazó para que llorara en su pecho—. No quiero volver a dañarte, Hina-chan— de alguna manera se sentía aliviada, y Sasuke la consolaba abrazándola fuerte.

_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

Pero no podía quedarse así. Sasuke le había hecho mucho daño. Se separó de él sin mirarlo a los ojos, le devolvió el abrigo y siguió andando camino a su casa. Sasuke sólo la observaba marcharse. Le dolía que ya no lo mirara, que ya no le hablara. Le dolía y mucho, tenía que convencer a Hinata de alguna forma, no quería perderla por una tontería tan grande como esa.

_Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

La tormenta se había vuelto intensa, la Hyuuga ya ni podía ver por donde andaba, pero mientras estuviera lejos de ese chico que le rompió el corazón, era suficiente para ella. Había tanta nieve que no se dio cuenta que un automóvil se dirigía hacia ella, sólo escuchó el claxon y...

_Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay_

Sasuke había llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y unas marcas de automóvil quedaron marcadas por la nieve a pocos centímetros de donde ellos se encontraban. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la banqueta.

—Hinata, no sé cómo disculparme por lo que hice, esto ha sido todo un malentendido...— tomó aire para continuar— me gustas, me gustas desde antes de ese reto, pero no me atreví a decírtelo por miedo a que me rechazaras— bajó la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hinata procesaba sus palabras, el susto de que alguien casi la atropellara la había dejado en shock, pero el hecho de que Sasuke la rescatara la dejó totalmente sin palabras.

—Hinata, yo te amo y me duele que ahora me estés ignorando cuando antes éramos tan buenos amigos— ¿"Los hombres de verdad no lloran"? ¿Quién dijo semejante tontería? Claro que sí, aunque les de "vergüenza" hacerlo en público. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Sasuke.

La ojiperla estiró su mano con nerviosismo y secó la lágrima del azabache, luego de eso se estiró para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

—Ya no puedo negarlo, la verdad es... que yo también te amo— en ese punto ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sin que nada más importara, ni un simple reto. Sólo eran ellos dos, demostrándose sus sentimientos, dejando que fluyeran libres, dejándolos ir.

_Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway..._

_let it go, let it go  
Let it go, let it go_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque es un poco raro:p**

**Normalmente escribiría NaruHina, pero creí que quedaría mejor con Sasuke, no sé por qué .-.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
